Realm of Nightmare
by Yuuaku Hikari
Summary: Living in the real world is hard enough. Living in a fantasy can be even harder. But when you can't tell what's real and whats not...Well, that just makes things interesting.  M for language, violence, and psychological mindfuckery


_Father came home late from work today. He smelled like alcohol. Mother became angry and they started yelling. Akane wouldn't stop crying. I went upstairs to my room and drowned out the noise. Not much happened after that._

_~ o ~_

_I was about to confess my feelings to Naminé today after school. Before I was able to, I saw Sora confess to her first. She returned those feelings. My heart broke. I don't want to go to school anymore. It hurts too much. It hurts in my stomach. I stayed in my room and didn't eat._

_~ o ~_

_Mother took Akane out to lunch today. I didn't want to go. I still can't eat. I stayed in my room again. Not much happened._

_~ o ~_

_I woke up in the middle of the night to a bright light shining through my window. It was so bright; it made my eyes tear up. I don't remember what happened, but I think I passed out. I don't know where I am. Am I home? Everything looks so different._

_~ o~_

_I can't leave this room. I tried once. I found a monster down the hall staring at me. I quickly shut and locked the door and hid. It started pounding at my door. I don't think it can get in. Where am I?_

_~ o ~_

_It's been three days and it won't go away. The pounding at my door, it won't go away. It won't go away. It won't go away. It won't go away._

_~ o~_

_Where am I?_

I put down the small notebook and pen that had somehow managed to come with me to this dark realm. It's quiet; it finally left. Sighing in relief, I lean back against the discolored wall behind me and take in every bit of my surroundings – it'd been difficult to do so with that _thing_ waiting for me outside. There's mold growing in every corner of the room, and it smells damp. Dark stains cover most of the ceiling and some parts on the walls and floors; some stains look like smudged handprints sliding across the surface.

There's no way this can be my room. Where are all of the posters I had pinned onto the walls, or my bookshelf of manga, or my bed? Where is everything? Where am _I_? Everything's suddenly changed since I saw that light…

Am I dreaming?

"Big Brother."

It's coming from the other side of the door. I look over and see the shadow of a figure through the small crack at the bottom. Something scratches lightly against it.

"Please come out, Big Brother. I'm worried about you."

Akane?

"Big Brother."

Akane is outside? How did she get here? Is she out there, all by herself? With that monster?

"A-Akane…?"

"Big Brother. Please come out. Mother and Father are worried."

Mother and Father…They're here, too?

"Akane!" I scramble up to my feet and hurry toward the door. I unlock it and turn the knob before opening it.

Akane's not there.

The rest of this place is just like my room – damp, dark, empty. The monster is gone. What was it, anyway? I didn't even get a good look; it was just staring at me with wide, empty eyes. I couldn't even see its face.

"H-Hello?" I call out. My voice only echoes down the hall and the other empty rooms like mine.

Wherever I am, I can't stay.

Quickly locking myself back into my room, I look around for anything I can use, anything I could use as a weapon in case the monster comes back. There isn't much here, but I do find a metal rod – some sort of pipe. It's sturdy, and heavy enough to cause some damage.

"Hang on, Akane. I'm coming."

I take one last look at this room – probably the last safe place I might encounter here – before returning to and opening the door. Just as it was before, the hall is empty. It's safe for now.

Right before I can even take a single step out of my room, a ghostly figure limps out of a room down the hall. It keeps its head down, and long black hair conceals its face. I freeze where I stand, but it doesn't seem to notice me. Instead, it only creeps further down the opposite end of the hall before vanishing into another room.

There are voices.

"I just don't know what to do with that boy. He's been stuck in his room for three days now. What has gotten into the damn kid?"

Father…?

"Dear, please be mindful. He's going through a very hard time right now. You and I both know how hard heartbreak can be."

Mother.

They really _are_ here!

But...those voices are coming from the same room as –

They're in danger! That ghost, it's there!

I hurry down the hall, pipe in hand. Oh, God. God, please let them be safe from that ghost!

"Mother! Father! I'm so glad you're-" My joy fades. I've found Akane, unharmed and not alone.

But the things in the room with her are not my parents.

They turn to look at me, their eyes sunken deep into their sockets, their faces deformed and teeth gnashing. They rise to their feet, growing taller and taller; their limbs are long and they have claws.

Holy shit…What the fuck are these things?

One approaches me, bearing its teeth. Without thinking, I swing the pipe across its face.

_BAM!_

Blood splatters onto an already-stained wall and the monster stumbles. But- fuck, it's not dead!

I swing again.

The other comes after me in a hurried pace.

Shit…Shit!

"Get away from me!" I cry out desperately, swinging the pipe toward the other. I hit its face. It lets out a horrible, horrible scream.

I swing again.

And again.

And _again_.

…_What am I doing?_

"Akane!" I drop the pipe and hurry toward my little sister. Her back is turned to me and I can hear her muttering something. "Akane, it's okay! Big Brother is here!"

She turns to look at me.

I freeze and stare into her wide, empty eyes.

"Big Brother. Why did you do that?"

I back away and trip over one of the bodies, unable to look away.

This…This is not my sister.

"Why did you do that to Mother and Father? They were worried about you and now…Why did you do it?"

The monster…That ghost…It's this thing in front of me.

Shit…Shit…!

"I've been worried about you, too. Are you going to kill me, too, Big Brother?" It tilts its head to the side…and then a little more…and then a little more…until its face was upside down, its neck cracking all the while.

"Get away from me…!" I try to crawl back away from it, but my body is too stiff to move. Shit…Fuck, why now!

"What's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Get away from me!"

"You're acting weird." It starts crawling toward me, its long black hair dragging on the ground, creeping closer and closer... "Why are you doing this, Big Brother?"

It touches my foot.

"I SAID GET AWAY!"

I don't even know what happened. There's a metallic sound. Something red splatters all over me. The ghost is lying on the ground at my feet.

The pipe is in my hand.

…_What am I doing?_

Everything fades to white.

The last thing I see is the ghost trying to get back up…and staring at me from underneath its hair.

When the white fades away…I don't even know where I am.

But it's not where I was before.

This place…It's bright, and it's clean. There are other voices from beyond a small door in front of me. My eyes try to focus and take in all of this light.

Where am I?

Oh. I remember now.

This is a hospital.

And I'm strapped down to a chair, like always.

Yes…I remember now. That place…That nightmarish place...It's all coming back to me.

Mother. Father. Akane.

_I killed them._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Whoo! This was an interesting little piece to write. I apologize for my absence; I was stricken with mono a couple months ago and have been out of commission because of it. Blegh…

So, this story is basically going to be based off of a video game idea by the same name that I've been playing around with. It's basically survival horror, but with a slight twist…which will be shown in the next chapter.

It'll be told from Roxas' perspective, and as I've had a small touch on Japanese horror novels (mostly Higurashi, haha), I think this chapter actually kind of sounds like one. So, I apologize if the writing seems a little…weird.

What's going on with Roxas? What happened at that house? All will be made clear, my dears…Kihihihihi~


End file.
